


23 hours 50 minutes

by cahayamonokrom



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, happy birthday sehun
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cahayamonokrom/pseuds/cahayamonokrom
Summary: Ucapan selamat ulang tahun itu datang sepuluh menit sebelum pergantian hari.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	23 hours 50 minutes

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Sehun dan Lu Han bukan milik saya. Hanya pinjam nama. Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari fiksi penggemar ini.

Nyaris Senin. Gempur pesan sejak pagi buta sudah berlalu, kuyakin. Yang mengucapkannya terlambat, mungkin lupa, atau bisa jadi tidak sungguhan sayang.

Aku ingin tidur cepat. Bosan begadang. Rebahku mendadak tak khusyuk. Panggilan antarmuka datang.

Namamu yang kubaca. Harusnya tak perlu kujawab, tapi insting dan jariku amat kurang ajar.

"世勋, 生日快乐![1]" serumu.

Kata maaf serta rangkai harapan mengikuti. Sampai-sampai aku tidak diizinkan berbicara sebelum tuntas.

Menyebalkan. Kamu telat 23 jam 50 menit!

Tapi, itu kamu. Satu dari tidak banyak kekecualian dalam hidupku.

Sialan. Niatku untuk tidak begadang pupus.

Sekarang 13 April dini hari. Mata, hati, semua bekerja. Ucapan terakhir di hari sebelumnya ialah penyebab mengapa aku tetap terjaga dengan senyum dungu. 

"我喜欢你.[2]"

[***]

**Author's Note:**

> [1] Selamat ulang tahun, Shixun!
> 
> [2] Aku sayang kamu.


End file.
